


Well-formed

by perrysian



Series: One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras finds Grantaire interesting in a particular way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-formed

**Author's Note:**

> From this: http://jeanenjolras.tumblr.com/post/62268351793/je-ne-suis-pas-mignon-je-suis-goth-comme-la-merde

Enjolras finds him in Joly and Musichetta’s backyard, seemingly curled up and stretched out at once, sunlight illuminating the sweet curl of his hair; Enjolras has to smile.

Slipping onto the edge of the chair, fingers walking up Grantaire’s calf to knee to the delightful swell of his thigh, tap-tap-tapping the other man to wakefulness.

When Grantaire’s eyes land on him, he’s a hair’s breadth above the zipper of those ridiculous cut offs, bending down and licking the plump and stretchmarked inner curves, teeth sinking in just below the line of denim. That certainly woke Grantaire up.

"What are you-"

"Did you know," Enjolras interrupted, fingers sneaking underneath the shorts. "That I’ve always admired a… well-formed set of legs?"

"I’m getting that impression."


End file.
